Seaside Blue
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: While spending a long weekend at the beach with his classmates, Gohan runs into an old friend. [One Shot] [GohanXMaron] COMPLETE


**Dragonball Z**

 ** _Golden Age_**

 _Seaside Blue_

The ocean was amazing at this time of the day. The sun was bright, the air was warm, and people up and down the coast were flocking in droves to the beach for a long weekend getaway. This was especially true for one particular group of go-getters from _Satan City_.

Along with his best friends Sharpener, Tai, Akeno and Saya, and his girlfriends Videl and Erasa, Gohan had gone with them down to the seaside on the East Coast of the mainland to spend the next three days with them chilling out on the sand. A quick bullet train trip, a hop-skip to their hotel, and soon the group found themselves on the beach along with the hundreds of other people who'd decided to come down for some fun. Though it took some doing, the gang was able to find themselves a spot just a few yards from the water and, after applying sunscreen to themselves, went for a run up and down the shore.

The first couple of hours was a great deal of fun. They played a game of football in the water, which involved a great deal of throwing, tackling, and sitting on each other's shoulders, and then went for a roll around in the waves to see if they could either leap over them or dive straight into the curls, which ended in some rather hilarious wrecks in the shallows. After that the group then split up to go try out their own things.

Videl and Erasa had decided to go do some water skiing a little further down the beach, while Tai and Akeno went to test their feet at surfing. While this was completely typical for the young couple to participate in a sporting activity, Gohan, Sharpener and his girlfriend Saya couldn't help but look on in amusement as Tai kept on stacking his surf board on the waves every time he tried to get over them. His anthropomorphic leopard girlfriend, who was already out in the open water, could only cackle with laughter when her boyfriend was sent tumbling back towards the shallows.

"That boy is going to hurt himself," Saya chuckled while she rubbed sun lotion over her blonde haired partner's back, who was sitting comfortably in front of her on his towel. "He should stop trying."

"I don't know. I think he's getting closer," Gohan remarked, watching Tai pick up his surfboard from the tide and run back out into the water. After several seconds of watching him swim out into the open, another wave suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked him off, sending him rolling through the foam back into the sand. The Saiyan winced when he saw the man come floating in on his stomach through the water, seemingly dead, "Or not."

Laughing outright and slapping his leg, the incredibly amused Sharpener then leant back and grinned across at the half-Saiyan sitting beside him, "Why aren't you hanging out with Videl and Erasa right now? Don't you want to try some water skiing with them?"

"I did, but Erasa insisted on taking Videl out by herself. She said she wanted to spend some girl time alone with her best friend, so I let them off," the Saiyan answered while also leaning back on his spot, legs out and enjoying the sun beating down on him from above. Wearing only a pair of competitive black spandex shorts with yellow trim, he was getting a lot of exposure to the elements.

"You're so lucky, man," Sharpener chuckled as he glanced across at his classmate chilling on the towel next to him. "Not only do you have Videl as your girlfriend, but Erasa as well?" He then put both his hands to the sides of his head and did his best imitation of his mind being blown. "I've heard of impossible high school romances before, but you my friend have got a pretty sick batting average."

"Well… what can I say?" Gohan chuckled, reaching up to massage his head sheepishly, "I guess they're just drawn to my magnetic personality?"

Saya blew a raspberry at her friend's remark, "Please. Getting Videl and Erasa into a mutually beneficial relationship with you takes more than just a magnetic personality. You're a playboy, Gohan."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, the demi-Saiyan looked away from them in a clear sign of embarrassment. "I don't really mean to be."

"Yeah, right," Sharpener snorted, rolling his eyes as his red haired girlfriend, dressed in a yellow two-piece bikini, continued lathering his back with sunscreen, "You've got looks, smarts, a body that's ninety percent pure muscle, and you play the country boy act like its second nature-"

"That's because I actually grew up in the countryside," Gohan interjected while still wearing his same old smile. He then shrugged when Saya shot him an amused look. "Hey, I've got innocent farming pedigree."

A wave of a hand was the teen's immediate response from the jock. "You know what I mean. Point is, you're insanely good at it," Sharpener stated, before then gesturing to the man across from him. "Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing and you'll be fine, both in school and in life. I, personally, won't hold anything against you if you decide to go the distance."

"The girls won't be disappointed either," Saya commented off-handedly in a singsong voice, which did not go unnoticed by the two boys sitting with her. From the cheeky grin she was wearing, both men knew she right away that she'd wanted them to hear her. "Just don't go breaking hearts left and right. Though I know you're too much of a sweetheart for that."

"On the plus side, at least it'll help keep me in practice," the half-Saiyan chuckled, earning a good-natured slap to the shoulder from Sharpener.

"That's the spirit," the blond jock exclaimed supportively.

Laughing at his friend's enthusiasm, Gohan then heard a buzz and looked down at the mobile phone he had lying on the floor next to him. Picking up the C.C _EyeTouch_ and checking the screen, the couple sitting next to the Saiyan then craned their heads to see what was going on.

"Someone's buzzing me," Gohan announced.

"Who is it?" Saya asked, genuinely curious as to who would be trying to get in touch with the spiky haired martial artist.

The demi-Saiyan shrugged before a mischievous grin crossed his lips, "Probably Sharpener's mum." He then scrambled to the side and to his feet, just in time to sense the jock react to his teasing jab.

"Oh, you… smart ass!" the blond football player laughed while reaching over to pick up the volleyball they had lying nearby and throwing it at the retreating Gohan's back. He ended up hitting the laughing Saiyan's shoulder, who then jogged out of reach of his friend. Thankfully Saya kept Sharpener from running off by holding onto the teen's shoulders, despite the fact she too was laughing her ass off. "When you get back I'm so going to brain you, nerd boy!"

"Haha! I'll see you guys later! I'm going for a walk!" Gohan called back, giving the pair a wave before hitting the beach and checking his phone.

Apparently Erasa had sent him a selfie of herself and Videl preparing for their water skiing ride, which was a pretty great pic since the two of them looked so excited and cheerful. Grinning at them and replying with his own shot, the demi-Saiyan then went about his explore of the coast.

The beach they were on ran all the way down to the southern peninsula and around several cliffs and mountains every couple of miles. Based on recent statistics and travel news, this part of the eastern coast was a tourist hotspot, as well as the number one place that all people traveling to this area had to see. This much was obvious from how much activity was going on. The dunes and flats were jam packed with people, there were kids and adults playing in the water, surfers leaping over waves, sail boats riding the currents, volleyball games taking place, and more. There were even a couple of cruise ships crossing the horizon where the sea met the sky.

Needless to say it was a pretty fantastic spectacle.

As Gohan navigated the crowds of people, even catching a soccer ball kicked his way and juggling it on his foot before passing it back to the kids, he then started feeling a little bit parched and decided to pull in for a drink. Wandering over to an open-air, seaside café sitting just a few hundred meters from where he and his friends had laid out their towels, he fell in line with the rest of the people waiting to order. A few minutes later he'd bought himself a bottle of lemon soda.

As he was leaving the front deck and heading back onto the sand, he then caught wind of a commotion taking place next to the store. Looking around the corner of the establishment, he saw a group of five men and two women surrounding a third young woman under a palm tree. It only took a few seconds of observation, but Gohan was soon able to notice that there was a problem and frowned deeply.

"I told you guys I'm not interested," the blue haired woman in her twenties said in an angry tone of voice, at the same time glaring at the blond man in front of her. "So buzz off already!"

"Maron. Baby. Come on. There's no need to act so cold," the tall, tanned surfer in the sunglasses, dreadlocks, and wearing a shark necklace and yellow Hawaiian trunks said while leering down at the girl. Hand on his hip, the agitator leant forward and placed a hand against the coconut tree the blue haired beauty had backed into. Needless to say, his increased proximity caused her to lean away uncomfortably. "Haven't we always been good to you over these last few weeks? Paying for your clothes. Paying for your desserts. Getting you those photoshoots. So why can't you do this one thing for us?"

"Because I don't want to. It's gross. All of you men are sick if you think I'm going to do something like _that_ ," she shouted, looking from him to the other beach-going delinquents standing around her. When she heard the other men snicker, she then clenched her fists and glared back at the man she was having a go at. "You know what, Shin… I don't think I want to hang out with you or your friends anymore."

"Aww. Is little Maron getting catty because she's being asked to do something she doesn't want to?" the man in the blue trunks and purple unbuttoned shirt behind the woman said as he moved forward and patted her on the ass, causing her to yelp and slap his hand away. "Don't you want to become more famous?"

Maron glared back at the man, starting to get a little scared when she felt the boys around her move closer. She responded by wrapping her arms around her body protectively, but this did nothing to stop their advances. "I do. But not in the way you guys are asking. To do that kind of stuff… it's disgusting. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, that's not what your ex-boyfriends told us," Shin said, causing her to wheel around and lean away when the blond moved closer. At the same time the two women standing beside the gang of men giggled snidely. "Mack and Tommie said you were pretty chummy with them while you were hanging out with _their_ group and going to _their_ parties. So why can't you be the same with us?"

Maron huffed and stepped away, only to walk into one of the leering men standing behind her. Jumping away from him but ending up cornered against the tree they were standing around, the bluenette kept on the defensive. "I never let those assholes touch me. They're just lying to you. All I wanted to have was a little bit of fun. That's all."

"Oh. Well, then all of us can definitely have some more _fun_ with you," a short-haired man in speedos said, at the same time ogling the woman's luscious body framed in her one-piece yellow swimsuit.

Starting to get scared, Maron curled up even more, but was helpless when she turned back to the imposing Shin she'd been speaking with first and saw him reach towards her shoulder. Tears started to brim in the girl's eyes when she felt his fingers getting closer and closer, and she seized up in fright…

"Now, stop acting stubborn and lets-huh?"

Shin was promptly cut off when he suddenly saw his hand grabbed and yanked roughly to the side. When he and his friends looked, they saw the spiky haired, equally tall form of Gohan standing directly beside him and glaring at them.

As soon as he had their attention, the calm demi-Saiyan spoke. "Didn't you hear the girl? She said she's not interested." Keeping the guy's wrist locked between his fingers, Gohan then pulled the guy away from the blue haired girl and let him stumble out of the circle, allowing him to step in and stand at the bluenette's defense. As soon as he was in the middle the boy then scowled at the others. "I think you guys have had enough fun for today. So back off."

While Maron gave the young man a stunned look, the other beach goers standing around her immediately became hostile.

Not liking that he was interrupted, the musclebound Shin stepped towards Gohan with a glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing, douche?"

"What does it look like? Saving this girl from you meatheads," the demi-Saiyan retorted, noticing the gang standing around widen their circle and face him with antagonistic expressions and stances. Not at all intimidated by them, the martial artist held his ground. "I strongly advise that all of you just turn and walk away. If you don't, you'll leave me no choice but to use force… and that's something you definitely don't want me to do. This is your last warning."

While the rest of the men snickered and the people walking nearby stopped to look at the commotion, the leader of the delinquent group grinned. Puffing his chest out and making himself look tough, Shin then slid his glasses up and stepped towards the high schooler.

When he was within three feet of Gohan, he then spoke in a cocky tone of voice, "Oh? And what do you think you're going to do against the five of us?"

Gohan smiled back casually, "Easy. Walk all over your faces."

"Ha! Yeah, right," the man in the purple shirt laughed. "I think this guy is asking for it."

"Just beat the kid up already, Shin," one of the chicks in the circle egged on, while her girlfriend stood giggling next to her.

"Yeah! Show him what you're made of, bro!" another of the brutes shouted.

A still smirking Shin reached forward and grabbed Gohan by the shoulder, causing the demi-Saiyan to frown. "Well? Come on then, punk? Give me your best-OOF!" He was silenced when Gohan, effortlessly lifting his hand, gave him a light palm slap to his stomach, not only knocking the surfer off his feet, but sending the man bouncing across the sand towards the ocean, where he ended up tumbling to a stop in the shallows.

Gohan's actions had everyone in the area stop and stare in shock. When the dust finally settled and Shin could be seen lying unconscious in a crumpled heap in the water with swirly eyes and a red hand print on his breast, everyone saw Gohan lower his limb and give a bored and exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Does anyone else want to dance?" the teen asked while looking around, at the same time noticing the blue haired girl he was defending staring at him in awe. Gohan smiled cheekily at her and winked, "Ten zeni for a try."

Gritting his teeth, the man in the purple shirt lunged forward with a yell, "You bastard!" He then threw a wild haymaker at Gohan's face, which he struck with a sickening 'crack'.

While the sound of impact was definitely painful and his attack landed dead on with his target, the results were completely different to what everyone was expecting.

Not only did Gohan not even flinch or move from the knuckles crashing into his nose, but his attacker's striking hand suddenly went limp and was pulled away with a howl of pain. Clutching his arm tightly, the man in the purple top looked down at his limb in shock.

"Ah! M-My hand!" he shouted, having obviously broken his wrist, knuckles and a couple of his fingers.

Shaking his head at the attempt, Gohan then turned and shrugged at the other delinquents, all of whom took a big step back. "Anyone else?" When he saw the two stunned girls in swimsuits standing nearby pull two of their male friends away and the other assist his wounded companion, the Saiyan quickly nodded in understanding. "Alright. Then get going." The moment he gestured for them to leave, the terrified members of the group retreated, collecting their leader along the way and abandoning all efforts to drag the bluenette with them. As soon as they'd retreated, the Saiyan then turned to face the blue haired young woman behind him, whom he saw was still gaping at him. He smiled warmly, "It's good to see you again, Maron."

Blinking as she looked up at the tall, handsome hunk in front of her, the blue haired girl placed a finger to her chin and tilted her head innocently. "Do I… know you?"

"I think you should," Gohan replied with a smile. After a few seconds of seeing the girl straining to recognize him, the teen chuckled and, reaching up, placed his hand on top of his head and flattened his hair, making it appear messier. "Perhaps _this_ will help."

After taking a better look at his boyish smile and spiky, untidy head of black hair, Maron's eyes suddenly widened and she clapped her hands together giddily. "Ah! Gohan! It's you!" The twenty or so year old girl then leapt at Gohan, surprising him with a hug that had her smothering her face into the crook of his neck and her giggles fill his ear. "Long time no see, cutie!"

"Y-Yeah. Long time," Gohan laughed back, the girl practically hanging off of his shoulders as he gently set her back to the ground. Stepping out into the sun, the Saiyan looked down at the blue beauty, who looked like she hadn't aged a day since they last met.

Maron however had a different opinion to make. A gasp left her lips when she got a better look at the hot, half-naked male standing in front of her, "Oh, my gosh, look at you! You've grown up so much!" And in so many ways too. Seeing him standing there clad in only a pair of tight swimming trunks with all his rippling muscles in full view, the teen looked absolutely delicious.

"And you haven't changed one bit," Gohan chimed in, making his own discreet observations of the young woman. Her curvy, slightly tanned buxom figure framed in her incredibly revealing, one-piece yellow swimsuit with a T-back, and long blue hair growing straight down to her shoulders, she looked just like the girl he remembered defending back at _Kame House_ all those years ago during the Black Water Mist crisis. She looked undeniably stunning. "You're just as young and vibrant as I remember you were."

Giggling as she played with her hair, Maron reached up and laid a hand against his chest. "You're sweet." She then stopped for a moment as she silently began marveling the contours of his body, her fingers ghosting down his muscular chest and over his rippling abs. The girl swallowed nervously as her face started to get a little hot, her hand moving over his tight obliquus and stopping at his hips. "Oh, wow."

A lighthearted laugh from Gohan caused Maron to speedily retract her fingers and blush, with the boy folding his arms in concern. "So… are you doing alright? Those men didn't hurt you did they?"

Quickly returning to reality, the cheerful bluenette beamed, "No they didn't. All thanks to you." She then slipped her hands behind her and innocently stuck out her chest, which gave the demi-Saiyan a more conspicuous view of her breasts. "Thank you so much for that. You're my hero."

Gohan then tilted his head curiously, "What did those guys want with you anyway? From what I could hear, you didn't want to have anything to do with them or go along with what they were asking of you."

At this Maron's face then scrunched up and she looked down at the sand in disgust. "Ugh. Shin promised me that he would be able to get me a role in this big movie that _North Star Films_ was producing. He said he knew some of the guys on the casting crew and that he would be able to get me a spot on the supporting cast. But before he could do anything for me, he wanted me to…" She then shook her head and growled. "He wanted me to… _do stuff_ to him and his friends."

Cringing at this, as he had a general idea of what the 'do stuff' meant, Gohan then nodded in understanding, "I won't ask for the details. But if that's the case, you had every right to be mad."

Maron nodded while wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and shivering, "I like going to parties, I like having fun, I _love_ going to the beach, I love sweets, and I love shopping… but to do sex stuff to a bunch of guys, especially to ones I don't even know and don't even like… eww. It just makes my skin get all crawly."

Being already familiar with the girl's interests, both out of previous association with her and also hanging out with Erasa for so many years, Gohan smiled supportively to her and patted the bluenette on the shoulder. "At least you're safe." When he saw the girl nod and rub her face anxiously, the teen then got an idea and grinned. "Hey. Would you like to get something to eat?"

At that, Maron's face instantly brightened and she threw the boy an excited grin, "Yeah! Totally!"

OOO

What followed after that was a pretty solid day for Gohan. After luring Maron into the café to treat her to some yakisoba and dessert, which she absolutely enjoyed and appreciated, the Saiyan spent the next hour or so catching up with her and finding out what she'd done with herself over the last ten years. Obviously they'd all been through a lot, dealing with potentially world ending events, enemies and such, but even though the Z-fighter had had his share of conflicts and hardships, he was genuinely curious as to how the bluenette had spent her time.

As it turns out, ever since her breakup with Krillin, the girl had been traveling all over the place, exploring her interests and fulfilling all of her dreams. Aside from the yacht parties, conventions, concerts and tours, she'd also attended various photo shoots, fashion runs, interviews in several different countries, gotten contracts in a few places, and even had a starring role in a couple of popular television shows. Needless to say the girl had been very active on the social front, a lot more than Gohan had been, despite having attended a lot of events and functions with his friends and family. This was mostly because the half-Saiyan had been preoccupied with training, studying, hanging out with his friends, and periodically saving the world from multiple apocalyptic threats, particularly in the last seven years alone.

Their conversations revolved primarily around these subjects, with Maron showing a great deal of interest in Gohan's history. She was literally bursting with questions and hanging off of the boy's every word, and though he had to explain in detail the more complicated parts of his story in order for the girl to understand, she gave him her full and undivided attention.

Though he didn't remember her being this attentive before, the Saiyan simply let it slide as her genuinely being invested in what he had to say.

Maron was a nice girl. There was no doubt about it. Of course, Gohan did attribute much of her innocence and kindness to being incredibly naïve, he also chalked it up to her youthful spirit. Granted he could throw himself into the same category as her as being both naïve and youthful, the bluenette was of a completely different grade to what he was. Nevertheless he enjoyed her company and her radiant personality, and though she wasn't the smartest or the sharpest person he'd ever met, she was still a lot of fun to be around.

Texting Videl and the others that he'd run into an old friend and would be hanging around with them for a little while to make sure everything was alright, Gohan then walked with Maron from the café and down the beach. Passing crowds, families and couple along the way, the demi-Saiyan then offered to take the girl out for some standup paddle surfing, which Maron happily accepted and followed.

Renting a couple of boards and oars from the stand, the pair then took them out over the waves for a test drive. Though Gohan hilariously stacked his the first couple of times he tried to get his board into the open ocean, much to the blue haired girl's amusement, he eventually managed to get the hang of it and soon the pair were riding the surf in tandem with one another.

Being the beach-going girl that she was, Maron was superb in all forms of surfing. Even with such a massive board beneath her feet, she was riding the curls and going over the rises like a seasoned pro. Gohan had half a mind to believe that she was showing off to him, especially after he accidentally capsized his board when he attempted to go over one of the smaller waves, upon which he then watched the girl leap clear over one of the larger surges just as it was starting to crest.

Arms on his board while the lower half of his body was floundering in the water, he watched Maron paddle over to him and, squatting down on her platform with her knees together, grin widely at him. "What happened, spiky? Did you have a bit of a fall?"

Gohan laughed while running a hand through his wet locks, slicking his normally gravity defying hair back, before wiping his face, "You could say I did. Yes. I… guess I've still got a lot more to learn about surfing."

Maron giggled as she then offered a hand to the boy, "Want me to give you a couple of lessons? Show you how it's done?"

The young Saiyan grinned and took her hand, surprised at the strength and balance she displayed as she effortlessly hoisted him out of the water and back onto his board, with a little help from him of course. "Sure. I'll follow your lead."

Maron grinned and winked at him, "Watch me closely okay… but not _too_ close." She then sashayed her hips around and, picking her paddle back up, began rowing her way out into the ocean with Gohan following close behind.

During which time the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but… _do_ as Maron instructed and 'watched her'. Since she was wearing a thong style bikini, her derriere was perfectly displayed to him in all its tight, G-string glory as she paddled along ahead of him. The sight not only had Gohan's face heat up a shade of scarlet, but also caused his insides to stir in a very primal way. Before he knew it, a series of very impure thoughts started seeping into his head involving both himself and Maron, out there in the middle of the water playing lewd games with each other and engaging in rather erotic activities.

Gohan quickly suppressed his Saiyan urges and went back to paddle surfing with Maron, who proceeded to teach him how to surf properly and to read the currents.

For the next hour the pair continued to ride the tides back and forth across the ocean, before deciding to paddle over to a more quiet area. There they were able to have a bit of a peaceful swim around, dive underwater and float through the reefs, admiring the various corals and seaweed growing in the calm waters and the fish living amongst them. With the way the sun was beating down from above, lighting up everything below the water's surface, it made the seabed and ocean environment look all the more enchanting.

The pair's swimming eventually led to the two of them just floating on top of their paddle boards on the water, with Maron sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and Gohan lying with his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky.

"After all the things that's happened, it's good to just kick back and have a break like this," Gohan sighed, listening to the waves crashing against the shore nearby and the seagulls cawing high overhead.

"You and your friends have had a really rough time, huh," the blue haired girl remarked, looking across at the young Saiyan and drinking in his muscular physique. "I'm just glad that after all those awful fights you had, with those demons, those monsters and then those aliens, that you're still in one piece." Looking Gohan over as he lay out there under the sun, the girl couldn't help but feel her face heat up and her heart race as she admired his various bumps and groves. The sudden reaction had Maron look down and squirm anxiously on the spot, as she felt her core tighten with excitement.

Kami. He was so hot.

"It wasn't all bad. We all survived and we beat all the bad guys. I even made a few new friends along the way," Gohan informed, rolling over to smile at the woman floating on the board next to him. "I'm also happy to have run into you out here, Maron. It's great to hang out and catch up with a friend I haven't seen in a while… especially someone as nice and fun as you."

Smiling and blushing deeply from his compliments, the girl rocked back and forth for a moment, before then beaming at the teen, "Do you… have a girlfriend yet, Gohan-kun?" Seeing his surprised response had the bluenette giggle nervously. "I mean, a guy as kind and good-looking as you would definitely have dozens of girls chasing after him day after day."

Quickly realizing what the girl was asking, Gohan chuckled and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I have three girlfriends, actually." When he saw Maron look at him with a start, the teen shrugged. "Though it started out clumsy and chaotic at first, the four of us were able to come to an agreement. The girls… pretty much decided that they would share me and that I didn't have a choice in the matter, so that they didn't have to fight over me and ruin their friendships."

"Oh," Maron blinked, quickly figuring out the circumstances surrounding the Saiyan's relationship status before a mischievous glint appeared in her eye. Sensing an opportunity, the blue haired girl then assumed a more alluring pose, stretching her legs across her board, arching her back and leaning towards the teen seductively. "Well… I must say, you've become quite the ladies' man since I last met you, Gohan-kun. How lucky."

The Saiyan grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "What can I say? Being friendly and approachable really helps."

"I'd say a little more than friendly," Maron said in a sly tone, looking the young man's body over again more intently. Feeling her insides heating up again and her head becoming filled with lewd thoughts of her and the Saiyan together, the bluenette rested her cheek on her hand and murmured, "I would say more… _charming_."

Gohan then grinned his signature Son family smile, drawing a cheerful giggle from Maron who then proceeded to splash water at him playfully. When he returned fire the pair started up a quick, friendly contest, before deciding to go for another dip.

OOO

Not long afterwards the two of them then paddled their way back to shore where, after pulling their boards back onto the sand and returning them to the shop, sat down and had a couple of sodas to cool off. As they enjoyed the sight of the beach and the people running around, the hours eventually pulled into the afternoon and Gohan soon figured it was time to rejoin his friends.

"Aww. You're leaving so soon?" Maron asked in disappointment when she heard her demi-Saiyan escort had to leave. She then gave him the best puppy-dog look she could muster, "We were having such a great time together."

"Yeah. I know. But I think I've been away from my friends long enough. They're probably wondering where I am," Gohan chuckled, at the same time looking down at the beautiful young woman standing just a couple feet in front of him with her hands behind her back. From the way she was standing, her heel raised on one foot and shifting back and forth, he could tell she'd gotten quite fond of hanging out with him. "I wouldn't want them to worry."

Maron beamed at him inquisitively, "I suppose you don't want to keep your girlfriends waiting either." Seeing him blush a little drew a giggle from the blue haired beauty. "You're such a sweet guy, Gohan-kun… sweeter than any other boy I've been with. Thanks for taking me out today."

The Saiyan then grinned at the blue beauty. "I'll be here for the whole weekend. If you like you can come meet up with me and my friends tomorrow and we can hang out some more."

A single nod was Maron's answer, "I'd like that." She then moved towards Gohan and, leaning up on her tiptoes, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, spiky." Upon which she then turned and walked away, making a show of swaying her backside as she did.

Having to suppress the rush of heat and excitement once more at seeing the woman's well-framed, pert buttocks on display in her yellow swimsuit, Gohan cleared his throat, smiled, and then headed on his way. Unbeknownst to him Maron stopped to watch him leave, her eyes stuck on his ass just as he had been with her. Heart racing at the sight of his broad frame and her chest lifting with excitement, the girl then licked her lips hungrily.

" _I don't think I can wait till tomorrow…"_

OOO

Reuniting with Videl, Erasa and the others further down the beach where their towels had been laid out, Gohan caught up with his friends in time to join them in a game of volleyball. After inserting himself onto Erasa, Tai and Akeno's team against Sharpener, Videl and Saya, the seven of them had a good, solid half an hour game, where they all attempted to get one another out and earn as many points as possible. It soon devolved into a hilarious game of dodge ball, where both sides of the court pretty much dared one another to catch their best throws and hits.

Once that was done, the band of teenagers broke off once again to go do their own activities. Erasa and Akeno went about trying to build a huge sand castle on top of Tai while he was dozing on the sand, Sharpener went off to the café to grab some food and drinks for his friends, and Gohan, Videl and Saya had a play around in the shallows, splashing water at one another and tackling each other in the surf that was present. They even dared to see who could dive into the waves without being knocked over by them, which was a great deal of fun when all of them were sent tumbling back to the sand.

The trio in the water even took the time to discuss where they could go for dinner later that evening. Voting on a seafood restaurant along the boulevard some ways down from their hotel, Gohan then retreated from the shore to find a bathroom and grab a drink of water.

After locating a place just off the footpath running along the beach and a couple of drinking fountains, the demi-Saiyan then started heading back to his friends. Passing the line of shower cubicles standing along the brick footpath leading back towards the beach directly behind the surf lifesavers club, the chipper looking Gohan was in the middle of thinking about what they were going to do tomorrow until a tap on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

When he turned around, he immediately came face-to-face with the radiant, smiling visage of Maron.

"Yo."

Before he could react, Gohan was suddenly tackled by the girl and pushed into one of the outdoor shower cubicles next to them. The door promptly being shut and locked by the bluenette, the surprised half-Saiyan suddenly found his back against the tiled wall while Maron, arms wrapped around his neck and long leg rubbing against his thigh, pressed her swimsuit clad body to his.

Feeling his heart race when the girl pushed her breasts into his chest and her almond-like scent filled his nostrils, Gohan stammered out his question. "Oh. M-Maron… what are you-"

Her own face slowly heating up at being so close to the Saiyan, the bluenette gazed at the teen longingly, "I forgot to say thank you for today."

Blinking in confusion, the spiky haired Saiyan then beamed back. "That's okay. I'm just glad that you're safe and sound."

Giggling as her cheeks turned red, Maron reached up and ran her fingers through her savior's spiky black locks. "You also treated me to lunch and spent an entire day hanging out with me… and you didn't even ask for anything in return. No other guy has ever done that before and not wanted something from me afterwards." Running her hand down his cheek and to his neck, the young woman beamed, "I like that. I think its super sweet."

Gohan nodded to her kindly. "You're a really nice girl, Maron. Any guy who wants to spend time with you because they just want to get with you is a pig. You deserve better than that."

Her chest lifting at his words, a blushing Maron then looked down at the young man in front of her. Inhaling nervously as she ran one hand down his broad shoulders, muscular chest and rippling abs, a soft moan then escaped his lips. "I… want to thank you properly for everything you've done for me today. Since you haven't really asked for anything, I had to think long and hard about what I could do for you." Reaching over, she then turned to handle of the shower on, the head above opening and beginning to pelt them with a spray of water, which helped to drown out any sounds they were going to make. "I've never done something like this before with another guy, s-so don't laugh at me if I do anything weird."

An innocent look of genuine confusion appeared on Gohan's face, "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm saying I'll pay you back with my body," Maron whispered, mustering up an anxious smile as she gazed fondly at the dashing teen. "Because you're such a cute, hot looking guy, I… I couldn't stop thinking about doing it with you the whole time we were together." Stepping away from the boy as he leant against the wall, the bluenette then reached behind her with both hands and pulled the strap of her swimsuit over her head. "Since it's with you… I don't have any problems giving it a try." She then dragged her swimsuit over her large breasts, down her body and then down her long, smooth legs before stepping out of it, leaving her completely nude. Feeling her heart race with delight when she saw Gohan's eyes widen at her naked body, the blue haired girl smiled, grabbed her large breasts, and squeezed and juggled them teasingly. "Well… what do you think?"

Gulping as his eyes traced over the gorgeous young woman in front of him, the Z-fighter felt a rush of excitement flood his body. Though Maron was incredibly hot in her tight yellow, revealing swimsuit, without it she looked even more sensational. Her curvy fit figure, her bubble ass, taut stomach, smooth thighs, and large breasts were unlike anything Gohan had seen on any other girl. In fact, if he had to make an educated comparison, she was just as attractive as Videl and Erasa, and with the tan lines she had outlining the swimsuit she frequently wore, it made her look even more attractive and irresistible.

She looked just like a super model.

(Lemon Start)

Heart hammering as he watched Maron pose and his Saiyan side started clawing to the surface, an incredibly turned on Gohan smiled, "Your body is amazing, Maron."

Giving a sultry moan of approval, the bluenette moved forward again and, pressing her breasts into the Saiyan hunk's chest, began rubbing against him teasingly. "I'm glad you think so," she said, at the same time her left hand started exploring his upper body. As she wrapped her right hand around his neck and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, her other limb journeyed south to his tight swimming shorts with a delicate touch. "You're so hot, Gohan-kun. I've never felt like this around anyone else before." Her confidence going strong, Maron then palmed the boy's crotch through his shorts, which she began to rub and massage with need. When she felt his cock grow and push against her hand firmly, the girl's excitement increased. "Wow… your dick is getting hard. I wonder why."

The demi-Saiyan, groaning against her firm touch, wrapped his arms around her waist and slid one hand up the flat of her stomach. "Maybe because you're so sexy." Cupping her breast with his right hand, Gohan began squeezing and kneading it longingly. When his eyes met hers, the Saiyan and the bluenette leaned forward and captured each other's lips in a hot kiss.

Their tongues slipping into each other's mouths, the pair made out with one another for several seconds, at the same time Gohan rubbed and rolled the girl's breast in his palm and Maron pulled his cock out and stroked it to full length. When they stopped moments later and looked into each other's hot, blushing faces, the bluenette then peered down and got a better look at the monster she was holding.

Marveling at the size of Gohan's cock, which estimated to be about twelve inches, she continued to stroke up and down its mass hungrily. "Looks like I'll be able to ride some nice waves with this."

Feeling Gohan's manhood pulse in her grip, an incredibly turned on Maron then moved down the boy's body. Kissing and licking her way over his amazing muscles as water continued to rain down on them, Maron soon found herself on her knees in front of Gohan's cock, which stood proud before her. Pulling his swimming shorts down his legs and tossing them to the side, the beauty wrapped her hands around his length and began massaging it again.

Hearing the teen groan coaxed Maron on, who then pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and leant forward. "It seems like big Gohan wants some attention." She then glanced up at Gohan and smiled teasingly. "What do you think?"

Taking a deep breath, the excited Gohan nodded his head vigorously through a half-lidded gaze, "Y-Yes. I think so."

"Well then, guess I should dig in then. Itadakimasu." Giving the boy's length a tender kiss, Maron then began running her tongue up and down his shaft. Stroking his base while licking around the head of his cock simultaneously, the girl focused on lathering him up. After which she then dipped in and took him into her mouth, her full lips parting and stretching around his girth.

Moaning at the manly smell that filled her nostrils and the taste of his cock that filled her mouth, Maron slowly moved down his length, making it only about halfway before pulling back up. When she moved back to the head she then dipped in again, repeating this motion over and over until her head was bobbing up and down on the teen young male's shaft at a tantalizing pace. The erotic sounds of slurping filled the air as she sucked on Gohan's manhood, at the same time her hand worked and supported his base, holding it steady while her other hand reached up to fondle his balls.

Leaning against the tiled wall with his eyes shut and jaw clenched, Gohan suppressed the groans he wanted to let out as he felt Maron try to suck everything out of him. Her warm mouth, wrapped tight around his cock, sent shivers of pleasure running up his body as his fingers clawed at whatever surface he could place them against.

"Ohh… M-Maron… that's great," Gohan gasped, seeing said girl peer up at him from her position between his legs. The sight of her mouth wrapped around his dick, cheeks sucked in, her eyes gazing upwards, and her head moving up and down his length was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. So much so that the young Saiyan reached down and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in and silently asking her to go deeper.

Understanding what Gohan wanted, Maron moved down even more on his cock, taking as much of him as she could down her throat. Her nose reaching his base, the girl gave a low moan of pleasure as she pulled back, drawing a pleasured sound from the Saiyan as she moved back up to his tip and repeated.

" _Kami… his cock is so big,"_ Maron thought to herself as she withdrew her head to lick around the top of his shaft. Upon which she dove back down on him with even more vigor. _"He tastes so good."_

Her mind spinning from the sensations she was getting in return for her actions, the blue haired beauty sped up her rhythm, wanting to please Gohan as much as she could. It was obvious to her that he was enjoying what she was doing and, spurred on by his various moans and gasps, started alternating her movements. Nibbling on his tip and putting her tongue into play, the woman pressed the teen's cock against the side of her mouth, at the same time looking up at the groaning male with the most wanting, erotic expressions she could come up with.

Giving a very Saiyan-like groan when he felt Maron experimentally take his entire cock into her mouth, a panting Gohan then took note of the girl's large breasts. Watching her E-cup mounds sway back and forth enticingly every time she moved her head, the incredibly aroused Saiyan reached down and took one in his hand, squeezing and kneading it in time with her descents.

Moaning when she felt Gohan paw at her, Maron detached herself from his cock and gazed up at him mischivously. "Do you like my boobs?" When she saw the Saiyan nod, the bluenette then got a wicked idea. Taking her breasts into both hands, Maron moved up and slipped his cock between them. From there she proceeded to squeeze her breasts together, rubbing them against his shaft and drawing even more delighted sounds from the teen. In all honesty, she too was also receiving some incredible sensations from her actions. "Well? How does this feel, Gohan-kun?"

"I-It feels amazing, Maron," Gohan groaned, gasping as he felt the girl work his cock with her tits.

Continuing this for about a minute Maron then decided to switch it up. Wrapping her arms around the boy's waist, she began to move up and down on the half-Saiyan's cock; rubbing her chest against his pelvis in a stimulating and sensual manner.

"How about this?" Maron asked with a cheeky smile, at the same time giving a few moans when she felt the boy's cock rub between her mounds.

Inhaling sharply as he felt a familiar pressure building in him from Maron's upper body massage, an incredibly worked up Gohan nodded, "M-Maron-chan." Finding purchase against the wall, he then began to move his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between the bluenette's breasts while she happily pushed them together and held herself in place.

Letting Gohan thrust against her on his own accord and feeling his hips slap against her breasts erotically, the girl then leant forward and licked the tip of his cock as it moved up and down. As his speed increased, she also began kneading her breasts against him in time with his movements, hearing the teen's moans and gasps filling the cubicle grow in volume.

"M-Maron… I can't anymore…" Gohan gasped, his pace once again picking up for several more thrusts until he could no longer hold back the pressure. "I'm cumming!"

Hearing his groan of warning, Maron removed her breasts from the boy and enveloped his cock in her mouth. Feeling his hands grab the back of her head, the girl gasped as she felt the boy push her head down all the way, a split second before long, thick ropes of cum exploded down her throat. His cock pulsing as he fired away, the girl's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she greedily swallowed down every drop of his essence. Moments later she pulled away, gasping when the teen's cock spurted one last time and hit her in the face.

Licking up the semen that had landed on her lips, Maron moaned as she beamed up at the panting Gohan, "Mmm… yummy. You taste so good." The shower washing away the excess release, the excited Maron then looked down and blinked in surprise when she saw the Saiyan's still hard cock twitch in front of her eyes. A giggle then left her lips, "Looks like you want to have some more fun."

A nod and a grin was Gohan's response, as he watched the alluring Maron get to her feet and press herself against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he then gave the girl a passionate kiss on the lips, making out with her for several moments as his hands roamed over her body. Familiarizing himself with her through touch, the teen then placed both hands on her pert ass and gave it a squeeze. His actions caused a pleasurable squeak to leave Maron's lips, followed by a series of moans when Gohan began massaging her buttocks. As he did, the Saiyan then snaked one hand up her side and up to one of her breasts, which he proceeded to knead and massage.

As Maron pulled away to moan, Gohan, wanting to taste her more, dipped down and seized one of her hard nipples between his lips. While he rolled one breast with his hand, the teen feasted on the other, running his tongue over her areola and drawing a series of delightful gasps, murmurs and groans from the beauty. Delighting in her chorus of joyful sounds, he continued, bringing his other hand around from her ass to rub her pussy instead.

Maron had to reframe from crying out as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's head, pushing him further into her breasts while she wantonly ground against his hand, feeling his fingers rubbing against the outside of her folds while one digit slipped into her entrance. "G-Gohan-kun… Oh Kami… that feels good! Ahh!" She then had to hold back a shriek when she felt his fingers begin working her clit, causing her body to stiffen as bolts of pleasure shot through her. "Ah! Ahh! Oh Yes! Yes! Keep doing that! Ohh! More!"

Gohan smiled against her breasts as he did as she requested, pushing two fingers inside the girl as she continued to rub and grind her pussy against his hand with carnal passion. Continuing to massage and suckle her breasts as well, he gently pushed the girl against the wall and increased his efforts, determined to please his partner and help her reach her climax.

With her body already worked into a frenzy, the panting girl cried out in delight when she felt Gohan suckle on her neck as his fingers went in deeper. "Ah! Ah! Ahh! F-Fuck! Gohan-kun! Yes! I… ohh… I feel something coming!" A pressure was building rapidly in her core as the young Saiyan continued working her, sending bolts of lustful joy through her body and adding more tension to the sensation. Whatever this was sensation was the girl wanted to get there as the waves of electricity and tightness was stirrying her up; revving her engine in a way she'd never experienced before. "I'm… Oh Kami… Ohh! I-I think I'm going to explode!"

"Just let it go, Maron," Gohan whispered to her as he nibbled on her collar and his hand rubbed firmly against her breast. When he tweaked her nipple with his thumb and finger, the girl gave a loud yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cum for me."

"Yes! Yes! Ah! I want to cum!" Maron gasped, her hips continuing to gyrate against the teen at a faster tempo while his fingers continued massaging all of her sweet spots. "Ah! Ah! G-Gohan-kun! Please make me cum!" Feeling his actions intensify, causing the pleasure inside the bluenette and her panting to grow even faster, the girl leaned in to whimper and nibble on her lover's ear. A few more seconds was all she could withstand before her dam finally burst. "Oh Kami! OH KAMI! I'M CUMMIIIIIING!" The girl cried into the boy's shoulder as her body went rigid and her pussy clamped down on the Saiyan's fingers as she came. Her form was rocked by spasms as waves of pleasure rolled over her and she hit her climax with full force. Once her body had finished twitching, she collapsed against Gohan's muscular body and panted into his shoulder. A smile of delight appeared as she opened her eyes. "Gohan… you meanie. Why did you have to make me feel so good? That's my job."

Gohan's body shook with chuckles as he held the girl, feeling her hands roam over his back with need while his hands moved to cup her ass. "Guess I can't help but be a little selfish." When he pulled away, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his in a grateful, passionate kiss.

Disengaging moments later with a gasp, a still excited Maron then hesitantly moved away from Gohan and, bending forward, spread her legs and placed her hands against the wall. Looking over her shoulder and ignoring the spray from the still-running shower overhead, she then gave the spiky haired Saiyan an inviting look and swayed her pert ass from side-to-side enticingly. "Come on, Gohan-kun. Take me doggy style."

Too turned on to say no, Gohan stepped towards Maron, seized her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. As he rubbed the tip of his cock against her nether regions, he leaned forward and whispered. "This might hurt a bit."

"It's okay," Maron reassured with a warm smile. "I lost it in an accident years ago. So go for it."

Nodding in understanding as he continued rubbing her entrance, with one swift motion he buried his rock hard cock inside her to the hilt.

"Aaaahhhhh! Sweet Kami!" Maron squealed as Gohan's ridiculously long shaft all but ripped her in two, reaching all the way inside her. Her fingers digging into the door of the outside shower cubicle to steady herself, the blue haired beauty then panted and moaned as she felt her lover rock his hips, his length moving in and out as it shaped and rubbed against her inner walls. Feeling momentarily disoriented from his sudden entry, it wasn't long before Maron started feeling pleasure and an exquisite sensation of fullness that she never felt in her entire life.

Her panting was soon replaced by moans and restrained cries of pleasure, as Gohan began setting a firm yet casual pace. "Ooohhh… s-so big! Ohh! It's so good!" Maron moaned, her back arching in rapturous applaud and eyes shutting as she felt the teen's girth fill her to the brim and stretch her in a way that only he could. "M-More… Gohan-kun! Ahh! Ah! Give me more!"

"Ohh… so tight. So tight," Gohan breathed, inhaling the young girl's scent as his hands seized Maron's luscious rump, allowing his hips to rock back and forth at an even harder and faster pace. Soon the sound of his waist slapping against her ass filled the cubicle, with each motion causing the full cheeks of her ass to ripple.

As much as he wanted to drive the girl into the wall, he had to reframe from going all out for fear of rattling the door she was leaning against.

Feeling the boy's pace increase, a completely enthralled Maron glanced over her shoulder with a pleading look of pleasure. "Ooohhh! Gohan-kun! G-Give it to me. Ah. Ah. I want it… I want it!" she panted in a lust filled tone, grindingly wantonly against the boy as he repeated his motions, silently begging her to pound her against the door. Complying with her request, Gohan leaned forward and quickened his pace, his hips snapping into her in long, deep strokes that had Maron cry out in delight. "Ahh! Yes! Ah! Ahh! Fuck! You're so good, Gohan-kun! Ohh, you're so good!"

Relishing the exquisite tightness of the girl's pussy, Gohan held nothing back and established a hard, fast rhythm that had him practically slamming into her with a fierce pace. He could feel her inner walls clamping down around his length, sucking him back in every time he pulled in and out, begging him to go deeper. The sensation drew a guttural growl from him each time he plunged into her depths, the wet smack of his pelvis against her buttocks echoing throughout the cubicle.

Suddenly realizing that the girl's moans and cries were getting too loud, Gohan leaned forward and captured her large, swinging tits in her hands. Lifting her up and pushing her front against the door, the boy then whispered warningly into her ear. "Maron-chan, your voice…"

Taking several deep breaths to compose herself, the blue haired beauty whispered, "This much is fine. Keep going." Eyes closing, the girl then let out a gasp when she felt Gohan begin nibbling and licking along her neck and shoulder, at the same time his hands proceeded to fondle and knead her breasts. Whimpering as she felt the teen continue moving in and out of her at a slow pace and his fingers tweak her nipples adventurously, Maron shifted into his touch, wanting to feel more of these incredible sensations. "Gohan-kun… it feels so good. It's just like surfing a big wave."

Kissing and chewing along the girl's skin, an equally breathless Gohan marveled at the feel of the girl's ample breasts and the sight of her glorious skin. "Maron-chan, your tan lines are so sexy."

Gasping when she felt Gohan push his hips further into her, Maron ground back against him desperately. "Ahh… take me… ohhh, yes! Take me!" she moaned, feeling the Saiyan press her body against the door and begin pumping in and out of her. The act of which not only rubbed her sweaty body against the door, but also dragged her sensitive nipples across the rough surface of the barrier. Her leg lifting up when she felt one of Gohan's hands move down to toy with her pussy as he moved, Maron had to reframe from screaming in delight as the teen pumped into her from below. This was made next to impossible from his ministrations, as the girl slowly felt a familiar, welcome heat gathering in her center. Kami, he was so good. "Ooohh, Kami! It's so good! You're doing-oh-my-god…ah, so good! Ahh! I love it! I love it!"

"You feel so good, Maron-chan," Gohan whispered, driving his hips back and forth before pulling away and, keeping his chest melded to her back, fucked her even harder, at the same time kneading her breasts vigorously. His hips snapped against hers at a fiercer tempo, causing the girl's eyes to widen and a cry of pleasure to rip from her throat.

The sensations Gohan was stirring inside of her were unlike anything she had ever imagined. He was taking her with a roughness that was almost animalistic, yet his actions were also gentle and considerate. She knew he was holding back on her to stop from alerting the people outside to what they were doing, but at the same time the situation excited her. The idea of getting caught had her heart racing on top of the pleasure he was drawing from inside her, as his cock pounded against her cervix, wanting to go even deeper.

"Ohh! Gohan-kun… y-you're so deep… so deep!" Knees trembling and vision becoming cloudy, Maron soon lost her grip on the door in front of her and she went limp.

When he felt the girl's body drop, Gohan, supporting her, gently lowered her body to the floor and gripped her buttocks.

Hoisting her up so that her arms were on the ground and she was still on her feet, the demi-Saiyan then set an even more vigorous pace as his hips slapped repeatedly against her ass cheeks. Breasts swinging with every motion of his thrusts, a new series of moans and cries left the bluenette's lips as she felt another climax fast approaching. "Ahh! Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh Kami! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ohh… I… I'm gonna cum! Ohh… I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, fingers clawing at the floor as the pressure became too much to bear. Feeling the teen's cock pounding the very back of her depths, the ecstatic young woman did her best to hold on until the inevitable happened. "Ohh! Gohan! YES! I'M CUMMIIIIIIING!" Maron cried, her nerves lighting with a white-hot fire as she was hit by her orgasm.

As her body shook and convulsed, Gohan continued to pound into her from above, his cock thrusting into her depths and helping her ride out her orgasm. Her inner walls tightening around his cock was enough stimulation to force the Saiyan even closer to his own end, as he felt his own climax building in the base of his manhood. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, he did his best to hold back his release as he continued plowing into Maron, who was by now drooling with delight at his energetic tempo.

Pushing herself up onto her hands, the bluenette looked over her shoulder with a joyful look on her face. "I-I love you… Gohan-kun!" she managed to say between moans.

The young Saiyan smiled, "Me too, Maron-chan." His grip tightening around the young woman's ass, Gohan leant forward with a strained expression of pleasure. "Maron… I-I can't…"

Knowing what was going to happen next, Maron gazed at him pleadingly. "Inside! Paint my insides with your cum, Gohan-kun!" Unable to deny her request, the demi-Saiyan gave several more thrusts before, with a low groan of his own, he went as deep as he could go and came. When his cock exploded inside of her, the blue haired girl's eyes widened and she sat up with a strained cry of delight that didn't make it outside the cubicle. "AAAAAAHHHH, YEEEES!" Her back arched and eyes rolled upwards when she felt the teen's load fill her to the brim, his manhood pulsing a few times before he stopped.

(Lemon End)

Collapsing against each other on their knees, Gohan and Maron panted for breath as they let the post-orgasmic bliss roll over them. Their bodies trembling and hot against each other as the demi-Saiyan embraced her from behind, the young man then saw the bluenette peer up at him. When their eyes met, the girl smiled and, leaning up, gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When they separated a few seconds later Maron spoke. "Do you think you have room for another girl in your life?"

Gohan chuckled, "I think I can manage." He then helped the girl back to her feet and shared another kiss with her, upon which he then felt her pull away.

"Well… would you like to come over to my place tonight?" Maron asked before grinning mischievously. "You can invite Videl and Erasa along with you and the four of us can mess around together."

Thinking on it for a moment, the demi-Saiyan chuckled, "Sure."

It was then the pair were suddenly interrupted from their tender moment by a throat being cleared. When they looked up, the two of them were surprised to see the familiar faces of a swimsuit clad Videl and Erasa peering down at them from above. Both of them were hanging off of the wall with chins in their hands and mischievous smiles in play.

"Well, well, what's going on over here?" the blonde high schooler asked with an excited look on her face, "Looks like Gohan-kun is having a little bit of fun without us."

"I'm going to venture a guess that this is the 'friend' you were telling us about over the phone a little while earlier," Videl spoke, while gesturing down to the naked, blue haired girl next to him. "Maron, was it?"

Eyes wide in deer-caught-in-the-headlights expressions, both Gohan and Maron then shared an awkward look with each other. Noticing the precarious position they were in, naked and standing under the running shower in each other's arms, the pair then gave a nervous giggle and chuckle respectively.

"Y-Yeah," the half-Saiyan stammered sheepishly.

At this, the faces of both Videl and Erasa became even more mischivous and intrigued when a series of naughty thoughts ran between them. Upon which Erasa then spoke up in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"We heard you guys wanted to invite us over for a party," the girl said while licking her lips. "Since we've got nothing else to do, I'd say that sounds like an awesome plan."

Next it was the turn of the raven haired beauty, "Mind if we join in, Gohan-kun?"

Too caught up in the moment, an eager Maron grinned brightly, "Okay!"

A chuckle left the demi-Saiyan's lips, "Yeah. Come on in you two."

It wasn't long before the two observing girls were over the shower wall, out of their swimsuits, and messing around with both Gohan and Maron in a fit of passion, albeit discreetly. As hard as the girls tried to suppress their giggles, moans and shrieks of delight as Gohan took them all in turn, the four couldn't help but think that maybe one or two people outside of the shower cubicle had heard them.

Needless to say it was a little while before they returned to the others and had a proper introduction…

 ** _END_**


End file.
